Dominate Me
by stitchandshock
Summary: It's a battle between two lovers on the most primal level. It seems that it's obvious who's going to win... but the pint-sized blonde has other ideas. Stein/Marie lemon.


**A/N: So, I finally got around to writing this suggestion. Geez, it's fun. **

**And you know what? There aren't enough handcuffs involved with my OTP. **

**Let's change this ^_^**

* * *

It seemed that it was simple. It just seemed that he would be the dominant one, she would be the submissive one.

But the way she was on top of him; the way she had him purring like a sedate animal told another story.

"You okay down there?" she asked, a hint of suggestive condescension in her voice. Stein narrowed his eyes and he pushed through it all, he pushed through the absolute pleasure she was providing him with her hand down his boxers and he grasped her hips.

With a quick, begrudging flip, she was on her back. Her arms splayed out to the sides and her eyes instantly widened.

"No, don't – _Oh, Death." _she moaned as she felt Stein's thumb stroke her clit repeatedly underneath her damp underwear, his hand pressing against her pelvis and creating a delicious pressure. She felt his breath on her neck and a wry chuckle escape from his lips.

"You okay down there?" the same condescension as was evident in the blonde's voice was now evident in the scientist's.

Marie couldn't respond when Stein slid a finger inside of her. She gasped as he crooked it slightly, and her head flew backwards. He did not want to bring her too close to climax just yet, though – that was for later. He removed the digit and ran it across his lips. Marie grit her teeth and inhaled when Stein's tongue darted out and slipped across his lips.

"You taste great." he smirked. Marie narrowed her eyes but could not hold the serious gaze for long.

"I hate you." she said, albeit through a smile.

"You love me. Death knows why, but you do." Stein's head lowered to Marie's neck and his lips attached to her pulse.

His tongue seemed to slide over the skin with every beat of her heart – she was sure that she would come undone with only this if she didn't do something fast. He'd already discarded her bra without her noticing.

Marie slid down the bed, her hands sitting at Stein's hips, giving enough torsion to get him to flip over of his own accord. She knelt over his chest, her hand gripping the rail of the bed as she rocked against his abdomen gently. She positioned herself so that Stein's chin sat in her cleavage, and he groaned.

"That's just mean." he groaned, but as he went to grasp her hip to push her off of him, he felt cold metal wrap around one wrist followed with a click.

"Ma-" Before Stein could even react, Marie had cuffed him to the bed by one hand. Damn. Now he only had one hand left to toy with her.

"I win." she grinned. Stein narrowed his eyes and grasped Marie around the waist with his free arm.

"Don't bet on it." Stein rolled Marie onto the bed, and while she was still flustered, he twisted his wrist in the handcuffs and knelt over her.

He dropped a kiss to her collarbone, and thanked evolution for his long limbs as he stretched out, trailing the kisses down Marie's breast. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and she let out a tiny moan. After a tiny nip and a long, lingering lick back up to Marie's collarbone, Stein looked up at her.

"What was that, about you winning?" Stein asked. Marie groaned and her head tipped backwards further. Honestly, for that moment, she had forgotten about their little competition.

"Mmhm." Marie said as she threw her head forward, inadvertently digging her teeth into Stein's shoulder in the process. She felt him buckle – it was only slightly, but it was something.

She nipped at his shoulder once more, though this time closer to his neck, and her tongue swept over the bite mark. He offered a languishing chuckle in her ear as he shook his head.

"_You'll never find it._" he murmured.

_It._

The thing that made Stein tick.

Marie gasped as his hand came up to flick her nipple, her back arching as he grasped her by thigh and raised her leg against his waist.

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" Marie asked, trying to retain her composure as Stein's covered arousal pressed up against her.

"I don't know. It could be hard to figure out. It could be simple. _I could just be playing mind games with you." _Stein murmured. Marie smirked and shook her head.

Stein got cocky in bed. And when he got cocky, he made mistakes. Like insinuating that his partner didn't know what made him tick.

Marie's hand trailed up Stein's neck and she grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging on it gently and watching as he grabbed the rail that he was chained to, letting out a strained groan.

"Never?" Marie asked.

Stein gave a choked breath and decided that was quite enough. He reached down and literally ripped Marie's underwear from her body. The elastic snapped against her hips and Stein threw them carelessly down the bed.

Marie dug her nails into Stein's neck, causing him to bury his head into her shoulder, and she looked down to the worn, destroyed piece of underclothing.

"You own me a new pair of underwear." Marie whined. Stein propped himself up above Marie and shook his head with a smirk.

"Don't know why you bother with underwear, personally." Stein shrugged. Before he knew it, Marie grasped his shoulders and flipped him back over, his shackled hand resting above his head as Marie knelt over him.

"Stop distracting me." she warned him, grabbing his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his. The kiss was frenzied and full of passionate lust, and when Marie moved herself down to straddle Stein's thighs, he could feel her wetness on him.

_Oh, Death, I'm losing it._

Stein would be fine and would be able to overwhelm Marie like always, so long as he could crank his bolt. That was all he needed. His hand went to grasp the cold metal but he felt Marie's slender hand grasp his wrist.

"_Don't you dare._" Marie murmured in his ear, pressing his other hand against the railing.

Stein's eyes squeezed shut and he clenched his fists as Marie's lips travelled down his neck and chest.

This was different – he always considered sex to be the one place he was in control of himself, without madness, without science – but all of a sudden he felt that any movement could be the one that made him come undone.

"_Stein…_" Marie murmured, and Stein shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. As he did, he felt Marie's hand wrap around his wrist once more.

His hands pressed against delicate, soft flesh – Marie's stomach, he figured, but he still would not open his eyes. Marie dragged his hand, agonisingly slowly, up along her body, and he took a sharp breath in.

"_Don't… Marie, don't-"_

"Don't what? Come on, Franken," Stein felt his hand being pulled towards Marie's chest, "just open your eyes and tell me what you don't want me to do." she purred.

Stein grunted and threw his head back. He knew that, in his current state, Marie would beat him in a sheer power struggle. The woman was strong… and apparently, a sadistic tease.

Stein cracked his eyes open and with a half-hearted shove, tried to get Marie off of him. It didn't work, and she simply laughed and pouted.

"These boxers are simply unnecessary, don't you agree?" Marie asked.

Stein groaned and he was almost certain he was going to lose this one. He felt her slender fingers pulling at the waistband of his boxers. Stein sucked in as deep a breath as he could and just hoped to all hell that his undoing would be quick and painless and –

Marie rolled off of Stein, his boxers in hand. Even Stein was confused at her motives, so when he heard her standing from the bed, he cracked open one of his eyes. She was… over at the other side of the room?

Stein knew that, whatever the hell she was doing, this was his chance. With a swift, strong pull and twist, not to mention a little help from his soul wavelength, he broke the chain of the handcuffs. Marie turned around and her eyes widened, but before she could react, Stein had her pinned to the wall with his lips on hers.

And that was when he struck.

With a snap of his hips, Marie gasped and gave a small, strangled cry of pleasure. Marie's hands wrapped around Stein's back, her fingernails digging into his flesh at the sudden movement.

Marie's backside pressed against the wall, and Stein groaned at the uncomfortable angle. She was a lot shorter than him, so with an arm around her waist, Stein lifted Marie higher up the wall. Her legs wrapped around Stein and she moaned his name gently in his ear.

"Someone got overconfident, didn't they?" Stein asked, albeit between pants and thrusts. Marie moaned and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, Death, stop talking." she panted, mewling in Stein's ear as he pressed her harder up against the wall, feeling her pulsate around him as her climax neared. She held Stein tighter as she clenched her muscles – sure, he may have won the battle for dominance, but there was no way in hell Marie was coming first.

Her hand travelled up to the back of his head and her fingers intertwined in locks of his hair. With a small tug, she felt Stein fall into her slightly before regaining his balance properly.

"_Sneak_." Stein murmured, small, erratic breaths hitting his neck as Marie's head dropped slightly. She was losing energy, and Stein knew it.

He just didn't know what she was going to do next.

Marie murmured something under her breath, breaths that were becoming louder and wilder, and Stein couldn't understand what she was saying.

He did, however, work it out after a second.

Marie used a small amount of the electricity in her body and channelled it through Stein's nerves. Sure, in battle, it could be used to increase physical ability in a meister. But, in this situation, it caused Stein's undoing.

"_Marie!_"

Stein had no choice but to tighten his arms around Marie, for otherwise he would have dropped her, as he reached his peak. His body locked and his teeth sat on edge as he pushed forward once more before stilling and riding out the climax. Pleasure ran throughout him, and it was only heightened as Marie finished with him.

Regaining their breaths, Stein finally found that he was no longer at risk of collapsing if he walked back to the bed. He was still inside of his partner, but that was not something to worry about. He just needed to get back to bed without fainting. He let Marie down gently and she rolled over, allowing him to literally flop down on the bed with exhaustion.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Stein asked. Marie gave a small, sleepy laugh and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Maybe." she replied. Stein turned over onto his back and smirked, shaking his head.

"I think it's safe to say I won our original competition, though." Stein stated.

"Really? So you were in total, dominating control when you got all shuddery and came, right?" Marie asked. Stein swiped at the air in front of him, batting away the comment.

"Technicality." Stein smirked.

"That's your way of saying I won, right?" Marie asked. Stein wrapped his arm around Marie's waist, gently pulling her over to rest against him.

"Nope." Stein said. Marie laughed and shook her head.

"I won, Stein. Face it." she smirked. Stein shrugged and closed his eyes.

"I'm too tired to argue." Stein mumbled. Marie blinked up at Stein and smiled, closing her own eyes.

"I totally won." she said to herself.

"I didn't _say _that." Stein clarified.

"You didn't have to say it," Marie giggled, "you demonstrated it very well when you lost it up against the wall."

"You're just bad. Absolutely, positively bad," Stein said, "and it works for me."

"I'm glad I can accommodate for you," Marie turned over and her hand rested on Stein's chest, "there's only one thing that annoys me about you."

"And what's that?" Stein asked, his hand trailing along the curve of Marie's body.

"You can't admit when you've lost." Marie smirked. Stein shoved her shoulder gently and she flopped onto her back, giggling.

"I'm not admitting defeat. I took you up against the wall and _ravished_ you, Marie." Stein said. Marie gathered the sheets in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

"But you couldn't keep it together long enough to last longer than I did." Marie added. Stein crossed his arms and came as close to a pout as he could.

"I'm not going to admit something that's simply not true." Stein propped himself up and rested his head on his hand. Marie did the same and smiled at Stein.

"Call it a draw?" Marie asked. Stein shrugged but nodded nevertheless.

"… Despite the fact that _I _won." Stein murmured. Marie rolled her eyes and moved herself over to lay against Stein.

"You didn't win." Marie said.

"That's your opinion." Stein crossed his arms. Marie looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. Stein could do nothing but laugh – an action that few besides Marie had ever seen, and nobody but Marie had ever evoked from within him.

"Whatever, whatever. Draw." Stein said, wrapping his arm around Marie. She laughed and nodded, closing her eyes as her hair fell over her shoulders. Stein leant down gently and kissed Marie on the temple. While he was down there, he smirked.

"I _totally _won." he whispered. Marie lifted her hand and grabbed a handful of Stein's hair, tugging it down so that she could face him.

"_Don't push it._" she murmured. kissing him gently before finally falling asleep.


End file.
